


At First Sight

by jillvalentine



Series: A Series of Firsts [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillvalentine/pseuds/jillvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never been drawn to a man before. Then again, he's never met anyone at all like Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is Ianto's flashback from Fragments, with a little bit extra added to it. 
> 
> I don't own Torchwood, or else we'd still have the fantastic five.

Ianto often thinks about when they first met. 

He remembers hitting the weevil over the head, and then fearing for his life. 

He remembers seeing the man's face for the first time. His strong jawline, the way his eyes, even in the pitch black, seemed so bright, and yet so dark, all at once. 

When the man stands up, he introduces himself as Captain Jack Harkness, and Ianto can't help but stare. 

He's so captivated by Jack Harkness that he momentarily forgets his own name, and when Jack walks away with the Weevil, he can only compliment his coat. 

He tries to see him again the next day - twice. First, bringing him coffee, the second, needing his help. 

Ianto can sense the reluctance when Jack agrees to help with the pterodactyl, and he's not sure if he really needed the help, or if he wanted an excuse to see Jack one more time. 

When Jack finally sedates the creature, leaving him to fall out of the sky, Ianto closes his eyes and catches him, when suddenly, they're moving, rolling, and he's lying on top of Jack. 

The Welshman opens his eyes, and he sees Jack staring straight up at him. Blue eyes boring through his soul, their lips only an inch apart, and Ianto can feel his breath. It's warm on his face, and he realizes that all the blood in his head has suddenly rushed south. 

"I should go," he manages to say, and there are tears in his eyes as he moves towards the door. 

Jack says something about reporting to work in the morning, and then something else about his suit. 

By the time Ianto gets to his car, he's crying. This is so wrong for him; he's never been drawn to a man before. 

Then again, he's never met anyone at all like Jack Harkness.


End file.
